choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Cordonia
Cordonia is a fictional European country in the Rules of Engagement and in The Royal Romance ''series. It is ruled by King Father Constantine, and is the home of Queen Mother Regina, European Guy and King "Liam". Cordonia's capital city is shown to have a large casino district, where the rich and famous, as well as top government officials, gather to gamble. Cordonia is possibly a larger country than previously thought, as it is shown in The Royal Romance that it also has a mountainous northern region where it usually snows. It is also part of what was once known as The Five Kingdoms from ''The Crown & The Flame Series. In Book 2, chapter 16 of The Royal Romance, it is revealed by Liam, that with the knowledge of their spouse, people can partake in relationships outside of marriage. It is revealed in Book 3, that the Five Kingdoms was once united under one crown and later became Cordonia as we know it. Places View of Cordonia Cordonia Day.png|Day Cordonia by pixelbatsy.png|Night Cordoniaatnightview.png|Second View of Cordonia at Night Townsquarecordonia.png|Town Square (Night) The Royal Palace Royal Palace Day.png|At Day Royal Palace Night.png|At Night Cordonia Ballroom.png|Ballroom Cordonian Garden.png|Cordonian Garden Beaumont Estate Beaumont Dining Room.png|Beaumont Dining Room Applewood Manor Applewood Manor.png|Applewood Manor front view CharredRemainsofApplewoodOrchards.png|Applewood Manor Orchards Burned Babytreeapplewoodorchard.png|Baby Tree planted by Your Character Fydelia Madeleine's estate.png|Madeleine's Estate (Day) Madeleine's Estate (night).jpg|Madeleine's Estate (Night) Madeleine's estate Dining Room.png|Madeleine's Estate Dining Room Fydoria_with_decorations.png|Fydelia with decorations Portavira PortaviraOceanicView.png|Oceanic View Portaviraatnight.png|Nightime Penelope's Estate Day.png|Penelope's Estate (Day) Penelope's Estate.png|Penelope's Estate (Night) MerlinandMorganaroom.png|Merlin & Morgana's Room in Penelope's Estate Castelsarreillan Cordonia Law & History LiamtalkingaboutCordonianLaw.jpg|Liam talking about some of Cordonia's Law LiamonCordonianLaw.jpg|Cordonia's laws Part Deux Capture+_2018-04-06-13-17-03.png|Cordonia Monarch Capture+_2018-04-06-13-17-19.png|Cordonia Monarch Part Deux Misc Cordonian_Crest.png|Cordonian Crest Trivia * It was mentioned in High School Story, Book 1, Chapter 14 that Myra Khandaar and Emma Hawkins both keep up with Royal Gossip. This is just one of many examples that show how all series in the Choices Universe are connected. * In Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, Chapter 8, Cordonia is mentioned when Seth Levine and Your Character bluff their way into the club. * Cordonia may be named after cordon, a tree or shrub, especially a fruit tree like apple, repeatedly pruned and trained to grow on a support as a single ropelike stem. This ties well to the kingdom's traditions revolving around apples. * Ryan Summers, Cassandra Leigh, and Alyssa Griffin, characters from Most Wanted, all make cameos there in Book 2, Chapter 11 of Rules of Engagement. * Its gambling district seems to be based on Monte Carlo in Monaco. * As a whole, Cordonia seems to be based on the Principality of Monaco, a real-life European country. This follows a trope in modern fiction of setting modern-day royal romances in tiny European countries that are easily overlooked, often based mostly on Monaco, the most famous real-life example. * It was confirmed in The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 2, ''that Cordonia has ties to The Five Kingdoms; as they celebrate the Festival of The Five Kingdoms. * As of Book 3, known duchies in Cordonia are Lythikos, Krona, Portavira, Castelsareillan, and Valtoria. The name of ''Valtoria can be changed by the player, but it is still the historical name for it. ** Fydelia is a county of the Duchy of Krona run by the Countess of Fydelia, Madeleine. Category:Locations Category:Rules of Engagement Category:The Royal Romance Category:Locations in Rules of Engagement Category:Locations in The Royal Romance